


嘴硬

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Singers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: 網上話多不代表現實就能舌燦蓮花，同樣，打字慢的人也可能現實一堆騷話。
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清X你
Kudos: 1





	嘴硬

**Author's Note:**

> 對絕大部分人來說，本文極度OOC。  
> 費玉清是誰作者並不知道，就是覺得這個名字好聽。  
> 本文中費玉清的樣貌性格為2007年的狀態。

嘴硬

費玉清（2007）X你

這是你第一次跟*男性*網友面基。線上放蕩不羈線下社交恐懼的你本來是絕對不會同意出來見面的，誰知人家直接到家樓下來找你來了。

而你趴在窗戶上看到樓下那個身影的時候，感覺左腦袋炸開了煙花，右腦袋經歷了核爆。這世界怎麼如此魔幻？

費玉清在你家樓下，穿著藍色牛仔褲，上身是件Polo，戴個土黃色的帽子。不是粉絲的話絕對認不出來他…

"下不下樓"這個問題根本不在考慮之內，只有"穿什麼！？"，"要不要先洗個頭？！"，"會不會讓他等太久？"同時蹦在腦子裡。手忙腳亂整理了五分鐘後，你緊張到腳步輕飄，扶著扶手沖下了樓。

————————  
這會兒你正跟費玉清面對面坐在某酒店的行政套房裡。為什麼是酒店？主要是因為他凌晨兩點來找你，現在也沒別的地方可去啊…

你能感覺到他眼含笑意的打量著你，而你不敢抬頭。你的左手不自覺的用力握著你的右手，腦袋裡的意識流飛快的竄著。

臥槽，原來他是費玉清本人啊！想到這三個月你跟他在網上聊的內容，你更是覺得血氣都往頭頂上湧。你還以為他是個費玉清的男粉，還是個gay，你倆的主話題就是費玉清的雞兒，副話題是費玉清的屁股。每次你一說看費玉清看硬了，他就秒懂你的梗，回個"好絕"…

啊！難怪他每次都像是在用上世紀的電話線跟你網聊，還像是用腳在打字，經常老半天才回幾個字不說，還繁簡不分。

你從雜亂的思緒中掙扎出來，覺得有點尷尬，不知道該說什麼好。畢竟昨天你還發簡訊給他說你多麼饞費玉清身子，饞到有幸識春光此生都無憾的那種。結果人家本尊現在在你面前，好好的穿著衣服你都連看也不好意思看一眼。

"你果然是個女生哦！"正當你羞愧的無地自容時，他突然說話了，還向你湊近過來。

你抬頭目光正好撞上他清澈好奇的眼神。他眼睫毛還蠻長的誒，仔細看的話雙眼皮也很明顯。但還沒兩秒你就覺得這樣盯著不是很禮貌，視線連忙下移。

"我穿這樣你是不是不習慣？"他拎了拎自己的衣領，還抬了一下帽簷。

"沒有沒有……"雖然你這麼說，但他還是站起來，順手還按了一下你的肩膀。他向門口走去，背對你的時候你不可避免的盯著他挺翹的屁股，誰知他突然回頭拋給你一個笑容，轉身進了洗手間。

"砰"，門一關上你就從椅子上彈了起來，你現在只想尖叫，想撞一撞墻看看到底自己是不是做夢。你使勁搓了搓自己的臉，睁开眼，草，還是酒店的地毯，还是酒店的窗帘，还是酒店的床！

這是穿越到了什麼奇葩的平行世界嗎！還是做著夢中夢醒不過來？

你終於有機會打量酒店裡放著的費玉清的私人物品。桌子上放著一罐魚鬆，旁邊是好幾瓶喝了一半的礦泉水，電視機櫃子上有一袋水果，種類繁多但還沒洗。他的公文包扔在書桌前的辦公椅上，床頭櫃上的酒店便簽紙寫著一串數字，你湊過去一看，草，是你的電話號碼……你本想湊過去仔細看看筆跡，結果就聽見他從洗手間出來了。

他換上了黑西。

他抬手整著條紋領帶，徑直向你走來，當下你竟有一種逃無可逃的恐懼，夾雜著如夢似幻的欣喜。

他在你面前站定，你又不敢抬頭看他的臉了，佯裝鎮定的盯著斜前方的地板。

"不要那麼拘謹嘛。"他站的離你好近，溫柔的聲音從短距離的空氣傳播過來，震的你耳朵嗡嗡的。

話音剛落，他就像想起什麼似的又突然轉身走到電視機櫃前，彎下腰開始拆水果的包裝袋，"要不要吃點水果？"他問。

他彎腰的時候，黑色西裝的下擺翹了起來，當然，你根本不會看他西裝下擺，而是全神貫注盯著他的……屁股。

真是名不虛傳！你在心中感歎，緊繃的西裝褲下，那完美的圓形，親眼目睹簡直讓人震驚！

他拆包裝拆了半天沒拆開。你走過去，理智告訴你自己，你最好幫他去看看水果袋是怎麼回事，但你的眼神就是移不開屁股，一伸手，莫名其妙神使鬼差的，放到了他屁股上。

他像是被嚇到了突然站直、轉身。看到一個雙眼空洞表情呆滯的你。

你滿腦子奔騰著草泥馬，一定是費玉清本尊出現在你面前的事實太不可思議了，讓你的大腦認定現在就是在做夢，開始不受理智控制的做一些本能上的事情。

他屁股圓潤的觸感還在停留在你手指上，但此時像是火燒一樣的感覺沿著手指蔓延到你胸口，再到頭頂……嘴上常掛著費玉清的屁股是一回事，摸上去可就是另一回事了啊！

結果他看著你青一陣紅一陣的臉，突然就笑了。他放下水果袋子，抓起你的手臂，讓你環上他的腰，神志不清間你仿佛使不上力氣，手就這樣又自然而然的滑到了他屁股上……

剛剛在你腦中跑完一個來回的草泥馬又呼嘯著奔騰著折返了……  
他雙手撫上你的後背，貼在你耳邊說:"這麼著急啊？"

下一秒，你已經被他壓到床上了。

他的一條大腿壓在你雙腿間，你的胯部非常明顯的感受到被滾燙的熱度頂著。他單手撐在床上，怕壓疼你，就這麼看著你。你完全不知怎麼反應，只好假裝端詳他的臉部皮膚，倒不是真的特別光滑，也有坑坑窪窪，但就是，讓人好想舔啊。

幾秒後，你才意識到，你是真的他媽的在舔他的臉。

而他一臉哭笑不得。

你的理智已經完全被你的本能嚇到了，在你腦中叫囂著讓你停止這種無禮不雅的舉動。你往後縮了一下，下意識抬起大腿的時候就這樣蹭到了他半硬的雞兒。

他表情變了……熟悉的溫和笑容在他臉上消失了，取而代之的是抿起的嘴唇和輕微的哼聲，他開始解你衣服。

這不好吧？？你慌忙抓住他在你身上摸索的手。草，他手真他媽的滑嫩。而你這一瞬間的感慨，讓他輕而易舉的將手抽出來，繼續著動作。

當他溫暖的手摸到你後背的皮膚時，你也開始動手了。他筆挺西裝被你解開了紐扣，裡面的襯衫也是平整到哪怕他躺著也幾乎沒有折痕。你將他的襯衫從褲子裡拉出來，廢了好大的勁，靠，皮帶也繫的太緊了吧！

他看著你在身下一陣忙亂，手順其自然的就握上了你的胸部。

你終於解開了他的褲子，迫不及待將手伸進去，從前往後隔著內褲握住了……他的屁股……

雖然你心裡有個瘋狂的聲音在罵你是個變態，但摸費玉清屁股的極致夢想你正在實踐中，管他丫的，你手漸漸收緊用力，草，他屁股是真的又翹又彈。

你的手指開始小心翼翼沿著內褲的縫隙往裡探。沒想到他已經一把扯下你的褲子，修長手指率先探到了你的陰蒂，輕輕開始攪動。

你悶哼一聲，覺得有點羞恥，手一下從他褲子裡抽出來，捂住了你自己的下半身，並翻身趴著想要挪出他的勢力範圍。

他的手掌按住你肩膀，此時你只感覺濕熱的下體勁風一陣一涼，一個溫暖的棍棒形物體抵住了你的穴口。緩慢的，他插了進去。

臥槽啊！你腦子裡的彈幕刷滿了髒話。就這麼要被上了啊？？他他媽的也太粗了吧？？？要捅死人啊？？？

你疼的直哆嗦，但手腕卻被他的手掌壓在床上不能動彈，一句嬌嗔"哎呦"逃逸出你的嘴巴。他聽了甚是得意，更是肆無忌憚的動了起來。

"千，里，送，炮，你，還，不，要。"他在你耳邊一字一重音，與他下半身用力的節奏一致。你想扭頭看他的側臉，太近了，看不清，只好嘗試閉眼享受這一切。

他每次進去都頂到一個讓你渾身酸軟的位置，你手肘脫力，撐不住你的上半身，一頭埋進面前的枕頭裡。

誰曉得他突然握住你的肩膀，硬生生把你翻轉過來，他的雞兒就在你的穴中同步轉了一圈，上翹的頭部就這樣刮擦著你的內壁。疼痛帶著酸麻的感覺讓你滿腦子就只剩下"臥槽"，卻緊緊閉嘴忍著不罵出口。你還在逃避著他的眼神，主要是感覺太強烈了你眼神渙散根本不知道看哪裡。

"網路上跟我聊天的時候，你好像沒有話那麼少誒。"嘴上語氣很是溫柔，誰知他雞兒卻狠狠往你穴裡捅，你被頂到只感覺腦袋嗡嗡差點要翻白眼。

"你之前說，要我被你壓在下面跟你求饒？"他持續抽動著，還時不時親吻你的耳根，"不要了，要壞了……"他提高了聲調，仿佛是在用鼻腔共鳴唱歌似的，裝的一副撒嬌柔弱的腔調。你聽的渾身上下一陣癱軟，這真他媽是肉體和精神的雙重刺激啊！

"現在是誰要壞了？"他貼在你耳邊低聲問，下體抽插的越來越快。你只感覺被撐的又漲又酸疼，後頸麻麻的一直蔓延到後腦勺，而此時下身一陣熱湧翻滾，你雙手用力抓皺了他的西裝外套，穴中持續痙攣收縮。

費玉清也變了臉色，他的鼻息噴在你的前胸，皺眉、閉眼，他重重一下埋入深處，而腰部依然小幅左右律動。你能感受到……他射在裡面了……

雖然你有爽到，但你心裡突然咯噔一下，草，他他媽居然不戴套。  
你扭頭看他閉著眼，頭還埋在你頸窩，嘴角帶著心滿意足的微笑。他媽的費玉清原來是個渣男。

他把一條腿搭到你身上，雙手環緊抱著你。

"我昨天剛在你家對面買了房。"他頭也不抬，用鼻尖蹭了蹭你下顎，"沒有戴套也不要怕。"

費玉清的承諾能信嗎？他要是想消失這世界誰找得到他？你在心中冷哼，也不知哪來的勇氣，戲謔的開口:"沒事，你也不一定能生。"

他猛的抬頭，臉上陰雲密布，半瞇著眼凝視你。

你有預感，今天你怕是真的要被操壞了。


End file.
